Strawberry Fever
by Blue -Niagra
Summary: Being in a relationship with Ikuto Tsukiyomi, Amu finds it hard to cool down her sexual fever... Amuto  MATURE CONTENT! READER BE WARY!
1. Drenched

**Strawberry Fever**

Being in a relationship with Ikuto Tsukiyomi, Amu finds it hard to cool down her sexual fever... Amuto

**Disclaimed!** I do not own Shugo Chara or the characters! This is a fanfiction purely for entertainment purposes as well as to let loose the pervert in me~ So please enjoy! ;D

**WARNING! THIS FANFICTION CONTAINS SCENES OF A MATURE NATURE. IF YOU DO NOT AGREE WITH SUCH SCENES OR ARE OF AN AGE WHERE YOU ARE UNSUITABLE TO READ SUCH... VULGARITY... THEN PLEASE TURN AWAY. IF YOU ARE A PRUDE, YEAH, GO. IF YOU READ THESE STORIES JUST TO GO 'EEEW YOU PERV'... LEAVE ME ALONE D; MATURE! LEMONS BE WITH YOU!**

**A/N:**GAAAAAH Why can I not find a better way to describe the story other than what is in the summary? Blimmin' 'eck! Ah, whatevers... I like the title... I actually only thought it up whilst listening to 'Darling I Love You' C-ute version... lala~ Random title, but it sounds alright to me... xD Oh, also, please help me decide if I should continue this as a small compilation of one shots or as a mini story... I actually wanna add Rima in ;D

This is my second M-rated Shugo Chara story! In fact, it's my 2nd SC story ;D I seem to prefer Mature SC... Dx Anyway, this is really different to my other story, 'Ikuto's Idea of Milk', isn't it? xD Regardless, please enjoy!

**Ages:** Amu is 17 years old, whilst Ikuto is about 20 years old.

* * *

><p><strong>One:<strong>

**Drenched**

"... No!"

Amu looked horrified, her eyes wide as the heavens poured down on her. A moment ago the sky had been a perfect blue colour, and now it was dark and grey with the cold, hard rain slating down on her, soaking her to the bone. She had not expected this, not when the weather had been so beautiful!

Cursing the rain, Amu began to jog towards the nearest shelter that she could stand under. If she stayed outside for too long, then she would inevitably catch a cold, and she didn't need that when she had her exams to prepare for.

It was just her luck that it had to rain when she didn't have her umbrella...

_"Hey hey, look! Her bra's showing!"_ Amu's ears perked up when she heard the voice of a lad not too far away. Looking up, she saw that he and his friend were staring at her with wide, perverted grins on their cheeky faces. She suddenly became conscious of how wet her clothes were...

"Gyaa!" she cried out, immediately wrapping her arms around her chest as they laughed and commented on how lucky they were as they walked off. Huffing and red with embarassment, Amu mentally cursed the two lads, though she felt sorry for them. Imagine being so excited just by seeing a bra! Their sex lives must be boring.

Sighing, Amu watched the rain fall down in large sleets. There was no way that she would get home in this weather without gaining a cold on the way, and the nearest bus station was a good ten minutes away, so that was out of the question. Shaking her head, Amu shivered slightly. She didn't know anyone who lived around these parts, did she...?

Suddenly realising where she was, Amu stepped out into the rain, running at full speed as she made her way towards a nearby apartment building. If she wanted warmth and a nice, hot shower, then she _had_ to go. There was no way she was getting a bloody cold just because the stupid weather was being awkward with her...

After running up a few flights of stairs and bumping into one or two passer bys, Amu reached her destination. Breathing heavily, she stared at the apartment door that her legs had managed to carry her to. Shivering, with her uniform clinging to her small fram uncomfortably, she lifted a shaking fist and knocked on the door before her, hoping that the occupant was home.

When a few minutes passed, Amu was ready to give up and leave. If he wasn't in, then it meant that she had to walk back home in this bloody weather, but it was still better than just standing there, all soaked through and freezing. Geez, she had a higher chance of getting a cold waiting for the guy than by actually running around in the rain.

Grumbling to herself, Amu turned on her heel and moved back to where she came from, only to hear the door creak open heartily as a pool of welcoming light to spread about the hall of the apartment complex.

"Yes?" she heard his deep, rather sensual, voice ask as she turned around and bolted up to his doorway, staring up at him as if he was a miracle that had suddenly appeared.

"Ikuto-kun..." she mumbled, forgetting the state she was in as he stared down at her, surprised to see his little Amu -_koi_ outside of the doorway, her small frame clad in a soaked uniform that stuck to her body in such an appealing way that he couldn't help but think of a few racey thoughts.

Especially when he looked down at her chest to see that black and red checkerboard bra he had bought her a few months ago peeking through her sodden clothes. Oh hell, did she look sexy.

"What are you doing here, Amu-koi?" asked Ikuto in his low, husky voice as he lowered his head, a naughty smirk playing on his lips as he stared into Amu's eyes, trying to keep his hands from wandering over to her body and dragging her into the apartment to do naughty things to her. Blushing, Amu looked away and swallowed hard, suddenly conscious of her body as she folded her arms across her chest to hide her bra.

"Erm... I- er... I got caught in the rain, so... can I sh-shower?" she stammered, aware of how hot she suddenly felt under the pressure of Ikuto's gaze. His eyes were far too penetrating, as if he was undressing her in his head...

"Hmm, is that all you came for, Amu-koi?" he asked in a rather innocent tone, straightening his body so that he could slump against the doorway. Ikuto was so tall and lean, whilst Amu was a titch in comparison to him. Grinning like a cat, he folded his arms across his chest. "Are you wanting me to join, too?" he was being playful, like always, but it didn't stop Amu from blushing even more than she already was.

"N-no! I just don't want to catch a cold!" she wailed, becoming flustered as the lad chuckled under his breath, amused by this sudden bout of shyness and fluster. Amu was very cute as well as highly entertaining.

"Aw, no fun~ I was hoping we could play a little, Amu-koi." he whined in a childish manner, staring down at the petite girl as her blush darkened even more. Stepping forward, Ikuto unfolded his arms and wrapped them around Amu, lowering his mouth to her ear, "After all, you look really appetising like this... it makes me want to throw you down and eat you all up." he whispered into her ear seductively, his arms tightening around her waist as she gulped, and pulled away from into.

"Ah... er, I'll go shower now!" she wailed, stumbling into the apartment as Ikuto watched his cute Amu make her way to his bathroom, hopping around clumsily. He was going to be well entertained tonight...

The hot water washed over Amu's body, instantly relaxing her as she stepped into the shower. The perfect temperature of the water hitting her skin was like small drops of heaven, warming up her cold body gradually as she closed her eyes, and let out a deep, long sigh. This was wonderful, it was perfect. The greatest thing after being caught in a rain storm was having a long, hot shower. It was pure, utter bliss.

Grabbing a bar of soap, Amu began to lather it onto her skin, wondering about what she would do now that she was with Ikuto, alone. She had become so embarassed just by his words before, even though they'd already done it... well, it had only been once, so of course she would still be a little shy.

Biting down on her lip, Amu realised that they hadn't really spent much time together after that... she'd been busy with school, and Ikuto had been busy with University, so of course they wouldn't be able to meet up much, but... well, she had missed him, she admitted that. Had he missed her?

Of course he had, Amu mentally told herself. Ikuto wasn't the sort of guy who would do her once then not bother to care afterwards. Despite how much of a pervert he was, he was a caring young man who loved her.

Maybe this rain storm was a good thing, Amu thought as she smiled to herself and turned off the shower...

Ikuto let out a ragged groan, sprawled across his couch as he waited for Amu to finish with her shower. He was frustrated. Sexually, of course. Why wouldn't he be? His grilfriend had showed up, drenched from the rain with her clothes clinging to that beautiful body of hers, her bra showing, the bra _he_ had bought her, wanting to use his shower. What young man wouldn't be sexually frustrated?

His mind was racing with so many possibilities of what they could do together. They were alone in his apartment, and he hadn't had sex in _weeks_. The last time they had done it was incidentally Amu's first time, but they hadn't done it since. Work and University got in the way, as did her schooling, so they hadn't really seen each other. Heck, they hadn't even kissed lately!

But having her suddenly show up had gotten his hopes up somehow... and she looked so bloody tasty in that drenched uniform! Growling, Ikuto buried his head in his hands. He'd need a cold shower, very soon, because he didn't want to do anything that would upset his beloved Amu...

"Ikuto, I'm done." his ears pricked when he heard Amu's voice and the sound of her shuffling towards the couch. Looking up, he saw that she was clad in only a button up shirt of his, something he used for work, but lord it turned him on just as much as her wet uniform did.

Noticing that he was staring rather intently at her, Amu blushed and fidgeted on the spot. "Ah, erm... sorry that I took your shirt without permission, but... well, all my clothes are still wet, so is it possible to use your washing machine?" she asked meekly, looking down at the floor as Ikuto, snapping back to reality, nodded and cleared his throat.

"Yeah, sure. Don't forget to put them in the dryer, afterwards." he told her as Amu nodded, walking off towards the small kitchen where the washing machine stood beside the cooker. Dumping her uniform in, Amu wondered what she was going to do. She was in Ikuto's apartment, practically naked, with her boyfriend watching her... she was getting kind of hot...

"Amu?" bolting upright, Amu turned around to face Ikuto who now stood beside her, staring at his girlfriend as he tried not to let his eyes roam down her body.

"Y-yes, Ikuto?" she tried to keep her voice steady, but it wasn't working. Ikuto made her feel so nervous,

"Don't forget to tell your parents you're here, okay? They might get worried."

"Oh... yeah." she replied, wondering if Ikuto was okay with having her there? Obviously, he was thinking about how her parents would react as well, seeing as she wasn't home yet, but did he really want to have her there... maybe he was tired from work?

Picking up her cell, Amu found her mothers phone number and called her. Turning around, Ikuto strode towards the lounge where he switched on the TV. He didn't know what to do... he desperately wanted to hold and touch Amu, to kiss her and make her feel good, but he wasn't so sure that she wanted it. If she wanted it, she would tell him, right? That's what girlfriends did... wasn't it?

_"Oh, hey mom... I'm sorry I'm not home." _he heard Amu's voice come from the kitchen. Their time together wouldn't last long... soon she'd be going home, most likely her deranged father would collect her. Urgh, if that happened, then Ikuto would probably have to endure another 'sex talk' from him... That guy was a nut.

_"Yeah... okay, well, I'm staying over at Rima's, so you don't have to come pick me up, okay?"_ Ikuto froze, staring at the TV in a daze. Had he heard Amu correctly? Had she just told her parents she was staying at that midgets place?

_"Okay... I love you too, mom... bye."_

Sitting there, Ikuto waited for any movement to be made, but there was nothing until Amu began to speak again. She had made another call. This time, it was Rima she was talking to.

_"Hey Rima... I need you to cover for me. I told mom I was staying with you... yeah, I'm at Ikuto's... Ah, thank you! I owe you, Rima... okay, bye... bye..."_

Ikuto waited as Amu walked into the lounge, sitting herself at the end of the couch as Ikuto looked at her, seeing how cute she looked. Her cheeks were pink now, and her head sunk into the baggy shirt that she was wearing. Ikuto just wanted to hug her.

"Iku-to... is it okay if I st.. stay over tonight?" she asked him quietly, avoiding his gaze as he arched an eyebrow, and slid over to her so that his legs bumped against her bare ones. Amu flushed, biting down on her lip.

"What was that, Amu-koi? I didn't hear you?" he asked her in a low voice, his breath tickeling her ear as Amu squirmed, aware of how close her boyfriend was. Oh man, she was going to have to say it again...

"C-can I stay over to-tonight?" she asked him, this time louder as she looked up at him, her pink hair falling into her eyes as Ikuto smirked, and planted a small kiss onto her forehead.

"How could I say no?" he whispered, grinning as Amu squeezed her eyes shut. Seizing the moment, Ikuto went and bit down on Amu's ear gently, earning a soft squeak from the pink haired girl as her eyes shot open. The heat of her cheeks rose then, as did her blush.

"I-Ikuto...!" she moaned, unaware of how erotic she sounded to the dark haired lad. Staring at her, Ikuto felt the urge to devour her right there and then. He wanted her, he probably needed her, and by looking at the state she was in, she needed him, too.

"Amu... I don't think I can hold back if you stay here all night, looking like that..." his voice was raspy as he stared down at her with ravenous eyes, a hand reaching up to her face as he brushed a few strands of damp hair from her cheek.

"Dummy... why do you think I stayed over?" she muttered, averting her eyes from his as Ikuto watched her. She was such a little devil, tempting him like this... well, he wouldn't let her go all night, now.

"Then tonight I will devour you slowly, Amu-koi." he whispered into her ear seductively, smiling as he brought his lips to hers, kissing her softly as she closed her eyes, taken into the kiss immediately. Laying down, Amu wrapped her arms around Ikuto's neck so that he dropped with her, kneeling over the girl as she kissed him back slowly, enjoying his warmth, his lips, his body...

"Ah... Ikuto..." sighed Amu, opening her mouth unconciously as Ikuto's hand dropped from her cheek and trailed down her neck until he reached the buttons of the shirt she was wearing. Quickly, he began to undo them as he slipped his tongue into Amu's mouth, finally gaining access as she gasped in surprise, but quickly adjusted to this new invasion.

Leaning over slightly, Ikuto's hand grasped a small bump on Amu's chest as she moaned loveingly into his mouth, her tongue now batteling with his as he pushed a knee between her legs whilst his thumb brushed over a hardened nub, gaining an increased moan from his girlfriend.

Pulling his lips away from her, Ikuto looked down at his ruffled girlfriend. She was panting, her face red and her body barely covered by the piece of clothing that she had been wearing. In every way possible, she looked enticing.

"If you're just gonna stare at me, then take a bloody picture and masturbate to it already..." muttered Amu, glaring up at Ikuto bashfully as he chuckled, kissing her on the lips gently. What a witty girl, he thought to himself. She would surely keep him entertained...

"I'm just taking in how wonderful you look... and why have a picture when I can just devour the real thing?" he grinned, and pressed his lips against her neck as Amu bit her lip again, wondering what she could do. There she was, semi naked, and there was Ikuto, fully clothed...

As Ikuto worked on Amu's neck, pleasing her with little nips and licks, she made sure to make away with his shirt. Tugging at the buttons, Amu eventually discarded the shirt from his torso and stared at his chest. She hadn't really seen him naked before... they had been in a dark room for their first time, so she hadn't really known what his chest looked like, but now she knew.

"Ik-Ikuto..." she gasped when he ran a finger across her breast, stimulating her nipple as he left a hickey on her collarbone. Letting his eyes meet hers, Ikuto smirked as Amu blushed uncontrollably. He was so handsome, and so devilish... how could he make her feel so hot whilst she just sat there, doing nothing?

"What's with the face?" he asked her, curious as Amu stared at him, shifting beneath him.

"Ah... you're doing so much to me, and I'm just laying here... I want to help Ikuto, too..." she mumbled, embarassed that such words were escaping her mouth. Blinking, Ikuto was surprised by how daring Amu was trying to be.

Grinning, Ikuto sat up and lifted Amu until she was straddling him, her face close to his as he held her face in his hands.

"Wanna do something for me? Then kiss me. Do whatever you want to me, Amu-koi." he instructed her, allowing Amu to take control. Blinking, Amu brought her head forward and began to kiss Ikuto, allowing her lips to move against his as he held onto her waist, pushing her body closer to his slowly as she entwined her fingers into his shaggy mane of dark hair. His mouth tasted really good, like mints...

"Kya!" Amu found herself being pushed back down onto the couch by Ikuto, one hand on her waist, the other holding onto a thigh as he continued to kiss her sensually, his tongue devouring her mouth as she moaned quietly, wondering why he had suddenly pushed her down again.

"Sorry," he breathed, pulling away from her again, "But I like to have some control... especially when you're moaning so erotically." he whispered, and began to assualt Amu's bruised neck even more as her hands gripped his hair even tighter. She felt so hot, like she was about to melt... it felt so weird, but so good at the same time...

Amu felt a shiver run down her spine suddenly, and looked down to find that Ikuto was running his tongue across her nipple gently, as if teasing it. Gasping, Amu bit down on her lip when he began to suckle it, wondering why it felt so _good_? Why hadn't they done this before?

"Ahn... Ikuto..." she groaned, her fingers knotting into his hair even more as he hitched her leg higher, pressing his arousel against her thigh as her eyes widened. Was he treally that turned on by her? Even though she was flat chested and still had the height of a middle schooler...?

"I love you." Amu blinked, looking at Ikuto to see that he was staring at her.

"I love you too." she whispered, pressing her lips against his as he returned the kiss, his arms now circling around her waist. He really, really loved her, and he wanted to show her just how much he did...

Finally, breaking away from the kiss, Ikuto unzipped his pants and discarded them to the ground along with his boxers. Grabbing a hold of her thighs, Ikuto wrapped Amu's legs around her waist as she looked up at him, her cute blush spread across her cheeks as she lay there, hair sprawled across the couch arm and the shirt billowed around her.

"This might hurt, considering we haven't done this since... well..." he muttered, wondering if Amu even wanted that sort of thing brought up. Lifting up her hands, Amu smile and held his face.

"I don't mind... I want to do this, even if it hurts a little bit." she told him, and kissed his cheek lovingly. Suddenly motivated, Ikuto held onto Amu's waist and kissed her on the mouth before he pushed into her, gently easing himself in as his girl winced. She didn't cry out in pain or scream at him, she just winced a little, forcing herself to relax.

"You okay, Amu?" he asked her as he kissed her lips again and again, reassuring her as he slowly moved himself into her more, taking it slowly as she nodded, clinging to him.

"Yeah... I want you so much... I love you, a lot..." she whispered in a heavy, ragged voice as her legs tightened around his waist, arching her back as her body pressed against his even more. Ikuto groaned, his head resting in the crook of her neck as he moved against her, slowly getting a little faster whilst Amu adjusted to him, panting and muttering as she gripped his hair tigher, her eyes closed.

"... Go... faster, Ikuto..." she instructed quietly once she had adjusted to him, the pain fading already. Following her orders, Ikuto did as he was told and qucikened his pace as Amu buried her face into his shoulder, feeling the pleasure build up as Ikuto moved in and out of her. It felt so good, but a little painful... but it was only because they weren't used to it yet...

"Yah!" cried Amu, finding that she was suddenly being hoisted up as Ikuto lay down on the couch, staring up at his cute Amu as she stared down at him, embarassed that he was looking at her with such lustful eyes. Smirking, he rode his hands up to her hips and began to guide them along with his as Amu blushed. "D-Don't suddenly change positions!" she wailed, as she began to move her hips to his rhythm, wondering what she looked like to Ikuto when she was like this...

"Eh? But it's more exciting this way, Amu-koi. Besides, I like this view." Ikuto whispered, and with a swift movement, crashed his hips against Amu's hard, sending a jolt of surprise pleasure shooting through Amu's body.

"Ah! Iku... to!" she gasped loudly as she planted her hands on his chest, her hips now moving of their own accord as she held back another loud moan. Ikuto could see how hard she was trying to hold back, but it just made him want to hear her cry out more.

"Don't be shy... scream... let the neighbours hear your erotic moans, Amu-koi." he told her quietly, running one hand up her back before pushing her down so that she was laying on his chest, their bodies moving against each other as he smiled and she blushed harder than before. Ikuto was such a bully!

"I-Iku... to... I'm at my... limit..." she muttered bashfully, burying her head into his chest as Ikuto brought a hand up to her hair held it, before switching their positions once again and pushing into harder as he kissed her full on the lips, holding onto her body tightly as he groaned loudly, then finally fell against her, out of breath and rather pleased with himself as Amu's body relaxed more, softening against Ikuto.

For a while, the two lay there, holding each other as they stared anywhere but at each other. Amu was too shy to look at him, and Ikuto didn't know what Amu though, so he decided to look away, but eventually, the silence was broken by Amu.

"Ikuto... I'm sorry if I didn't do well tonight. I'll try harder next time, okay?" she whispered, finally facing him as he blinked, dumbfounded that she would think in such a way. This girl really didn't know how good she was to him.

"Amu-koi, you were perfect." he grinned, trailing a finger through her hair as she stared at him, smiling gently. Gosh, she really did love him. "In fact, you did so well, that I think we should have another go... you know, for practice." Ikuto's grin was determined as he towered over his girlfriend once again, ignoring the shock on Amu's face.

"Ikuto... you _pervert!"_ she wailed, les than happy that he had ruined such a wonderful mood...

* * *

><p>I don't like this ending... kinda... I don't think it feels right in a way, but oh well... Anyway, thank you for finishing this chapter, that means a lot to me! I apologise for any mistakes that I may have made during writing the chapter of this story, so forgive me for that... also, I don't seem to be too good at writing SC stories, since I always write GA stories... but I want to start writing more IkutoAmuto fanfiction... I really like it ^o^

Their relationship seems so sweet... with a little pervertedness xD I like this couple, I really do~ OH and I actually thought up the theme for this chapter when it was raining and I was at work... my mind is so weird xD

OKAY time to go! Toodles! xxx

**_Love and Hugs... Blue~ xxx _**


	2. Heat

**Strawberry Fever**

Being in a relationship with Ikuto Tsukiyomi, Amu finds it hard to cool down her sexual fever... Amuto

**Disclaimed!** I do not own Shugo Chara or the characters! This is a fanfiction purely for entertainment purposes as well as to let loose the pervert in me~ So please enjoy! ;D

**WARNING! THIS FANFICTION CONTAINS SCENES OF A MATURE NATURE. IF YOU DO NOT AGREE WITH SUCH SCENES OR ARE OF AN AGE WHERE YOU ARE UNSUITABLE TO READ SUCH... VULGARITY... THEN PLEASE TURN AWAY. IF YOU ARE A PRUDE, YEAH, GO. IF YOU READ THESE STORIES JUST TO GO 'EEEW YOU PERV'... LEAVE ME ALONE D; MATURE! LEMONS BE WITH YOU!**

**A/N: **It's been like, what? Over a year since I posted the first chapter, and here I am, with a Chapter 2? Yeah, I know, I suck xD But I had a rough half a year after August of 2011, and a lot of personal things went on which made me stop a lot of things that I like doing and screwed me up until I finally got myself sorted back in January. Anyway, I knew that I wanted to continue this story because... well, I'm a perv! I love Ikuto and Amu, and I want to continue their perverted relationship in Strawberry Fever! Hopefully the second chapter is okay, guys!

Please enjoy this long over-due second chapter of **Strawberry Fever! **I've wanted to write it for a while now, and finally, my perverted mind has come up with something that I've wanted to write for a while! What is it, you ask? Well, just you wait and see! READ ON, FELLOW LEMON LOVERS 8D

**Ages:** Amu is 17 years old, whilst Ikuto is about 20 years old.

* * *

><p><strong>Two:<br>Heat**

Gnawing on the end of her pencil, Amu Hinamori tapped her fingers on top of her desk in frustration as she glared down at the piece of paper littered with scribbles and scrawls of notes. It was only late in the afternoon, but the pinkette was stuck at home, trying to do her homework.

And oh, how wonderfully that was going, she thought to herself sarcastically, biting down on the end of her pencil hard. Well, that didn't help at all, but it was the only thing she could do as she tried to concentrate on the piece of paper in front of her.

"Bloody homework..." Amu finally cursed, throwing down her pencil and bringing her hands up to her hair as she leaned back in her chair. She wasn't going to finish this, she knew she wasn't, and it was all because of _that_ memory that she kept rewinding in her mind...

"Argh!" She screamed loudly, remembering once again as she sat up straight. _Why_ was it so annoying to remember something so wonderful, she asked herself mentally as she glared down at her near-empty homework. Oh yeah... it was bloody annoying because it was stopping her from actually finishing her homework, which, she reminded herself bitterly, was due in next week, but she had nothing else to do.

_Great_.

Shaking her head, Amu got up and walked away from her desk. She needed some time to relax, to forget about the homework, that wonderful memory that wouldn't leave her alone... she needed a distraction, and soon.

But as Amu left her bedroom to get a snack, she couldn't help but think back to that memory, to the night that she spent with Ikuto Tsukiyomi. They rarely spent time together, but for her, that night had meant a lot, because they were finally able to be together without anyone to disturb them. Usually they were either too busy, or Amu's parents got in the way, but not that night. That night, it was all about them.

And Amu couldn't let that memory go, because she missed him. She knew that she wanted to see him, but she just couldn't. He was busy with his own assignments from University, and she had homework. She couldn't just selfishly go to his house and expect him to give up important things for her, like he didn't expect her to always give him her time.

Sighing to herself begrudgingly, Amu set about making up a cup of hot chocolate and finding herself some small snacks to take up to her room. What she would do when she got back up there, she had no idea, but it certainly didn't involve her stupid homework. She would probably ask Rima about it later on...

Placing everything that she had gathered onto a small tray, Amu began to walk back up to her room, still thinking about Ikuto and how he had held her that night. She sighed, almost dreamily, as she thought about how strong his hands were, how careful he was with her and how tenderly he had kissed her...

Amu blushed, stopping midway up the stairs as she thought about Ikuto even more. Ah, she really missed him, didn't she?

Smiling to herself, Amu continued to make her way upstairs until she was finally back in her room. Closing the door behind her, she turned around and placed the tray onto her desk.

"Hm~ I don't even get a greeting when you come back in? How mean of you." A deep, husky voice, causing Amu to jump and yelp quietly from surprise. Turning around, Amu's eyes widened when she found Ikuto sprawled across her bed, staring at her with a cat-like grin and a small gleam in his eyes.

"What are you doing here!?" She cried out, saying what she was thinking as she stared at him in what seemed to be disbelief. Ikuto's smile quickly turned into a frown as he stared at his girlfriend, hands resting beneath his chin as he propped himself up onto his elbows, an eyebrow raised. He did not look pleased.

"Oh? Is that the greeting I get after surprising you with a visit?" He asked her in what sounded like a sad but teasing tone. His lips twitched, as if he were about to smirk. "Well, if that's how it is, I may as well leave you alone..." He muttered, lifting himself off of Amu's bed as if he were about to leave.

"No, don't go!" Amu cried quickly, running up to Ikuto and grabbing hold of his arm. A smirk appeared on his lips, as if he had known that she wouldn't want him to leave. "I... I don't want you to go..." Amu muttered, barely audible as Ikuto's smirk widened, and he leaned closer to to the girl.

"What was that? I didn't hear you, Amu-_koi_." He said, his voice gentle but still wonderfully manly. Amu shivered at the sound of his voice. She had really missed him.

"I said I don't want you to go! I..." She stopped in her tracks, biting her lip as she blushed. Ikuto seemed to enjoy putting her in these sorts of spots, she thought to herself. "I... I've missed you." She admitted, still clinging to his arm. This seemed to please Ikuto.

Chuckling, Ikuto turned his body so that he could fully face Amu, and rested a hand on her head as she held onto his shirt sleeve tightly. "I know, Amu-koi. I've missed you too." He told her, then kissed the top of her head affectionately. Amu smiled gently, then quickly frowned again.

"But why are you here? Don't you have any work to do?" She quickly asked him, putting up a front as Ikuto smiled, resisting a chuckle as he stared down at the blushing pinkette.

"I had some free time, so I thought that I would come and spend it with you." He stated coolly, unhooking his arm from Amu's grasp and circling both arms around her waist, bringing her closer to him, but he frowned once again. "Why? Are you busy?"

Shaking her head, Amu rested her palms on Ikuto's chest. Seeing this, Ikuto relaxed and smiled again. It had been a week or so since they had last seen each other, but he didn't like spending time without her. He really missed his cute girlfriend when he was busy.

"Good." He muttered, resting his head on top of hers as he embraced Amu. Sighing gently, Amu closed her eyes and took in Ikuto's scent. Ah, she had really missed this...

But she needed to clear something up. Pulling away, Amu furrowed her brow as Ikuto stared at her, eyebrow arched. He wondered why Amu was looking so serious.

"Why didn't you come in through the front door?" She asked him, folding her arms across her chest. At this, Ikuto smirked. He knew that she didn't like it when he sneaked in. "I was really surprised, and you _know_ that you shouldn't sneak into a girls room!"

"Ah, come, Amu-koi~ I only did it because your parents might be home, and you know what your dad's like..." Ikuto grinned, grabbing hold of Amu once again and pulling her closer to him. Puffing out her cheeks, Amu glared up at Ikuto, but she couldn't hold it for long, because she knew that he had only done it so that her dad wouldn't have had to have thrown him out, or worse, kept an eye on them. He had done it so that they could actually be alone.

But it didn't mean that she liked it.

"I know, Ikuto... even so, just knock at the window!" She snapped, but Ikuto knew that he had gotten away with it, and grinned mischeviously. Rolling her eyes, Amu unlooped herself from Ikuto's hold and walked towards her desk, taking a cookie from the tray she had brought up and nibbled on it. "Anyway... my parents aren't here today. They've taken Ami out to the Bird Park." Amu explained, and at this, Ikuto's eyes lit up.

"Oh really?" He sounded rather delighted, Amu thought, biting into her cookie as Ikuto slinked towards her, looking as cool and charming as he always did when Amu saw him. She really wanted to just grab him and kiss him there and then, but she also didn't want to seem desperate, either.

"Yes, really." Mumbled the pinkette, finishing off her cookie before picking up another one and holding it out to Ikuto. "Cookie?" Ikuto smiled, but didn't take the cookie, though he did step forward.

"No thank you, Amu." He grinned, bringing his face closer to hers. Feeling her face grow hotter, Amu quickly turned her head away and heard Ikuto chuckle. A moment later, he took hold of her chin between his fingers, and gently turned her face towards his so that their eyes locked on one another. He was smiling gently, but hsi eyes were shining in a mischievous way, as if he was going to devour Amu that very second.

"Hold still, Amu-koi." He whispered cooly, and moved his face closer to her's as she closed her eyes, gulping. He was about to kiss her, she was sure of it...

But instead of his lips meeting hers, Amu instead felt something light and wet touch the corner of her mouth. Opening her eyes, Amu saw that Ikuto was instead licking her cheek!

"Mhm~... Cookies are indeed delicious." Muttered Ikuto, pulling away as he let go of Amu's chin, watching her as she let out a soft whimper that she didn't even know she was holding back. Her cheeks pink and eyes glazed over slightly, Amu pressed her back against her desk as she stared up at Ikuto, breathing slowly.

"Meanie." She muttered, pouting childishly as her boyfriend chuckled. Did he have any idea just how much he was teasing her?

"What's wrong, Amu-koi? Were you perhaps expecting something?" He asked her in a gentle, teasing tone as Amu folded her arms, defiantly shaking her head.

"N-no! I wasn't expecting anything..." She muttered, and turned her head away so that she didn't have to look at her teasing boyfriend. Much to her dismay, however, Ikuto once again took hold of her chin, forcing Amu to face him as he smiled down at his cute, defiant girlfriend, clearly amused by her actions.

"Liar." He smiled, bringing his face closer to hers. "Now, tell me what you were expecting, Amu-koi, or I will have to punish you..." His tone was cool, with a tinge of delight and playfulness added to it. Amu stuck her tongue out at Ikuto playfully, pressing her back against the desk even more.

"I don't want to." She told him childishly, only to have him advance even closer to her, their noses barely touching.

"Oh, really now? Well, I just might have to bite that tongue of yours off then." He threatened, a low growl escaping from his lips as Amu gasped gently, feeling a small shiver run down her spine. Holding her breath, she felt her hands grip tightly onto the edge of her desk as Ikuto came closer, his body now pressing against her small frame, until finally, his lips were touching hers.

Amu pressed her body close to Ikuto's, her hands cliding up his chest until she reached the collar of his shirt. Grasping hold of his collar tightly with both hands, she pulled Ikuto closer to her as they kissed, their lips moving against each others as Ikuto groaned against Amu's mouth, enjoying the sweetness that he had missed so much during their week apart.

It was another minute before they broke apart, with Ikuto smirking victoriously and Amu blushing darkly, both quite happy and both in need of some breath as they stared at each other.

"God, I've missed you." Ikuto muttered, his hands finding their way to Amu's waist as she smiled up at him gently, her hands still held tightly onto his collar.

"I've missed you too." She whispered back in a small voice, and let her head rest against his chest as she closed her eyes. It was nice to be next to him, she thought to herself.

Though her peaceful thoughts were soon interrupted when Amu felt herself being lifted and placed on top of her desk. Blinking, Amu stared at her boyfriend as he grinned slyly, his hands now running down her waist and to her thighs, where he stopped. Amu swallowed slowly, her grasp on his collar loosening until her palms fell onto the surface of her desk.

"Ikuto..." She began, but he just smiled, gave her a small peck on the lips, and spread open her legs. Biting down on her lip, Amu watched as Ikuto fit himself into the gap of her legs whilst Ikuto mentally applauded Amu for choosing to wear a rather short skirt that day.

"I've always wanted to do you on a desk." He growled, his tone dangerously lustful as he stared at his girlfriend, eyes clouded over as his smile turned wicked with his thoughts, "It's a shame you're not in a school uniform, though your skirt and socks more than make up for it." He growled, his eyes eyes roaming her body and devouring her entire being as Amu held back a small, and rather impatient, whimper.

"Well, for someone who has wanted to do me on a desk for so long, you sure do take your own sweet time." She muttered sarcastically, earning a short-lived chuckle from Ikuto before he leaned forward, and began tracing his tongue up Amu's neck, leading to her ear. Amu began to pant gently, closing her eyes and holding back her moans and whimpers until...

_"Ahn~"_ She moaned gently as Ikuto bit down onto her ear, grinning at his victory. He knew his Amu's weak spots, and he just loved to hear her moan from what he did to her. Nibbling her ear a little more as his hands roamed up to her waist, he listened to Amu as she gasped and moaned quietly, pleasing him greatly.

Leaving her ear, Ikuto kissed Amu on the mouth before trailing his lips down her neck. Amu lifted her chin and held her head back, closing her eyes as she enjoyed the gentle kisses Ikuto layed onto her skin, feeling the heat of his kisses even after he had moved onto another part of her neck. Letting out another small moan, she felt Ikuto lick a certain part of her skin, and then gently bite down, his teeth sinking deep into her skin.

"Ow! Ikuto..." She mumbled, her eyes open and her head snapping back up as Ikuto looked up, his eyes flashing ith desire as he let go of her neck, and licked the sore spot one more time. He grinned.

"Just marking you, _darling_." He purred, though Amu was certainly not as amused as her boyfriend was.

"What if dad see's?" She hissed, now worried about the hickey that Ikuto had left upon her neck, though he quickly helped her to forget about it.

"Mhm, who cares?" He whispered, and pressed his lips against Amu's, nibbling on her lower lip so that she would allow him access to her mouth. Moaning against his mouth, Amu's lips parted, allowing Ikuto's tongue to fall into her mouth as he had planned.

As Ikuto and Amu battled for dominance, his hands began to wonder further up her small body, until they finally reached her breasts. With his cute Amu distracted by the game of tonsil tennis, Ikuto gently lifted her shirt up until her breasts were visible, clad in a cute pink and white gingham bra. His girlfriends choice in underwear was certainly interesting, he thought to himself smugly as he allowed his hands to roam to her back, and he made a quick removal of the unwanted garment covering Amu's small breasts.

Realising just what Ikuto had done, Amu pulled back with a gasp, her lips now wet with saliva and her cheeks pink from the long, sensual kiss that she had shared with her boyfriend. Blushing, she quickly brought her hands up to her breasts. Even though they had made love before, she was still shy about her body.

"Don't hide yourself, Amu-koi." Whispered Ikuto, gently prying Amu's hands away from her chest as he smiled, kissing her on the lips gently before he allowed a hand to gently grope a breast. A small squeak from Amu was quite satisfying, though he wanted to hear more.

"B-but..." Amu panted, watching as Ikuto played with a small breast, teasing it and causing her to moan. "I-I'm so flat chested..." She groaned, arching her back suddenly as Ikuto flicked her hardened nipple with his thumb. He grinned, and pressed his lips to hers for a tender kiss.

"It doesn't matter. You're beautiful." He reassured her, kissing her again and again as she moaned into his mouth whilst he played with her breast. With Amu distracted, Ikuto allowed his free hand to travel down to her thighs and up into her skirt, where he pried her legs open even more, and pressed himself against her. This caused Amu to pull back with a loud moan, feeling his arousal against her crotch. She had forgotten how _good_ it felt to have him pressing against her...

"Ikuto..." She moaned, her hands grabbing hold of his shirt and pulling him closer to her. She needed him, she wanted him, she craved him! They hadn't done it in a week, and she wanted more of him.

Amu looked up at him, her eyes pleading as he smirked, and let a hand hold onto her cheek. He kissed her gently before teasing her once again, grinding himself against her crotch as Amu moaned and whimpered, saying his name in desperate, husky moans that just turned him on even more. He knew that she wanted him, and he wanted her too, but teasing his little Amu was just so much fun.

"Ikuto, just... just fuck me already!" Amu snapped, impatient as Ikuto grinned, taking a step back as he stared at his red-faced girlfriend.

"Hm, I've never heard you say something like _that_ before, Amu-koi..." He chuckled, clearly amused by how she had worded her sentence. "You're certainly getting a dirty mind, aren't you?" He asked her, watching as she leaned forward, and dragged him closer to her once again.

"And who's fault do you think _that_ is, hm?" She asked him darkly, dropping her hands down to his pants so that she could unzip her boyfriend. Amu cracked a small, mischievous smile as she did so, and slowly unzipped Ikuto's jeans. "You tease me so much, what did you expect me to say?" She asked him, though she didn't bother to wait for an answer, because she had dragged his lips back to hers, with one hand holding onto his shirt as the other pulled down his jeans and then hos boxers, freeing Ikuto of his constriction.

"My my, you are an impatient one today, aren't you?" Ikuto muttered between kisses, his own hands occupying Amu's underwear as he found the band of her panties, and dragged the undergarments down her legs until she was free of the unwanted piece of clothing, and it was thrown somewhere unknown in her room as Amu wrapped her legs around Ikuto's waist, and pressed herself against his hardened member.

Staring at his cute girlfriend, Ikuto took in just how wonderful she looked there, sitting on the desk with such impatience, wearing a rumpled shirt, skirt and stockings. It was a sight her certainly thought that he would never see, and a sight he would never forget. Smiling to himself, he kissed Amu on the lips as she returned it, his arms circling around her waist before he lifted her up slightly and pushed himself into her.

"Mhm...!" Amu moaned against his lips, her hands finding their way into his hair and holding onto his dark mass of locks tightly as he began to move against her, starting at a steady pace and then moving faster as Amu whispered his name in ragged breath against his mouth, her tongue darting into his mouth every now and again to find his.

"Amu..." He growled, his lips leaving hers for a moment as he rested his head against the crook of her neck, moving faster against her as Amu allowed her head to fall back, eyes half open as she moaned from his quickening thrusts, her body slightly bouncing on top of the desk as it moved beneath them from the movement of their bodies agains the surface.

"Iku... Ah... Ikuto... Mhm..." She moaned, her fingers laced into his hair tightly as Ikuto panted against her neck, then brought his face up to hers again and kissed her. Amu groaned, allowing herself to fall into pace with Ikuto as she began to grind her hips against him, urging him to go harder as he lifted her body off of the desk a little more, letting her push herself down onto him for a moment before he took the lead again.

"Amu..." Ikuto whispered in a questioning tone, pulling away from her lips as she opened her eyes and stared up at him. He was beginning to sweat, and his eyes were clouded over with lust as she blinked, wondering what he wanted.

"Yes?" She asked him with raspy breath, wondering why he was slowing down.

"I want you to lean over the desk." He said simply, his breath ragged as Amu stared up at him, her cheeks turning redder. She was silent for a moment, but nodded and allowed Ikuto to remove himself from her. Slowly, she climbed off the desk before leaning against it, her top half leaning across the desk as she faced the wall, her butt aimed in Ikuto's direction.

"I don't know how you can find this sexy Ikuto, it's pretty bori- _Ah!"_ Amu was caught by surprised when Ikuto grabbed hold of a leg and lifted it before thrusting himself back into her, surprising his girlfriend as she gasped and moaned at the force Ikuto was going at. He was harder and faster than before, which had taken Amu by surprise, but she was quickly starting to enjoy it.

"Ah... Ah, Ikuto... _Ahn._ I-Ikut~o!" She moaned, her hands grasping onto the edge of the desk as it moved along with her body at the thrusting of Ikuto's hips. She was panting hard as Ikuto continued with his quick, hard thrusts into her, pleasuring her and reaching deep into her body that she didn't think was even possible as he groaned himself, one of his hands on her leg, hoisting it up for easier access, and the other gripping onto her other thigh.

"Amu... ugh..." He growled, his thrusts growing quicker as Amu felt the desk shake violently, listening to the sounds of Ikuto's pants and groans along with the movement of the tray she had stupidly left on the desk. Oh god, if the mug fell and broke she would have to make up an excuse for her parents...

"I-Iku-Ikuto... I'm... ah..." She cried out desperately from the pleasure, feeling herself come close to her climax as Ikuto went into her harder than before, then with one quick movement, flipped her over and crashed his lips against hers in a desperate, much needed kiss as Amu moaned and grabbed hold of his shirt, wrapping her legs around him and pressing herself onto him more as Ikuto groaned loudly, and thrust into her a few more times before clinging to Amu tightly and holding her in position for a few minutes before he finally relaxed, collapsing against her she sat on the desk, legs still wrapped his waist.

Panting heavily, Amu looked up at her ceiling. Had they really just done it on her desk...?

"Ikuto..." She muttered, letting her eyes fall back onto the man she loved as she slowly looked up at her, smiling tiredly. He unwrapped an arm from around her waist, and gently patted her head.

"Sorry... I've just missed you a lot..." He panted, then snuggled against her chest as Amu smiled. "I needed this..." He sounded out of breath and tired, but Amu was happy. She had needed him too.

"I know." She told him, and placed a hand on his head affectionately, stroking his hair as he rested against her for a moment.

"I love you." He mumbled from where he lay. Amu nodded, and sighed happily.

"I love you too, Ikuto."

"Good." Was his reply, causing Amu to giggle gently. Lifting his head, Ikuto looked at Amu and smiled slightly before pulling away from her.

"So..." He began, grinning wryly. Amu wondered what he was thinking about...

"When do your parents get back, then?" He asked, his smile now wide and his eyes shining. Amu was right to be suspicious.

Jumping off the desk, Amu grabbed hold of Ikuto's shirt and pulled him towards her bedroom door.

"Hm... I don't know, really." She started, opening the door and letting it swing open behind her, a smile forming on her lips. "But I think that we need a bath... don't you?" She asked her boyfriend, knowing all to well what his answer would be...

* * *

><p>I wanted to lead the end of the story into the bath scene, and I actually <em>wanted<em> the bath scene in the ending, but it never happened XD Anyway, I'm actually quite unhappy with this chapter, I don't like how the desk scene turned out XD Anyway, to those who finished the story, thank you! I really allowed myself to do more with this chapter than what I did with the first on. I enjoyed the pervertedness more here, I have to say, and I hope that you were all able to enjoy it to!

Until next time, sweet pea's! (Maybe next year? Trololol)

_**Love and Hugs and many Perverted Memories, Blue~ xxxx**_


	3. Apologies Won't be Updating

Hi guys, Blue here~

I am sending this message in Chapter format to tell you all that I will not be uploading any more Strawberry Fever chapters, as it goes against the rules of FFNet. M rated fiction is apparently only for coarse language and/or excessive violence as opposed to nudity or whatever else. So yeah, restrictions will stop me writing M rated fiction here now ^^ It's been 7 years for me nearly now on this site, and hey, what a way to lose interest! Being told I can't write Lemons.

Big chance I won't be migrating anywhere now, because Adultfanfiction is too confusing... but yeah, FFN, I'm losing even more interest in you now. The people are lovely, but I always thought M-rated meant Mature, not Young Adult.

Peace out~

Blue xxx


End file.
